Stolen Away
by Magi Silverwolf
Summary: No one believed Trish, not anyone official at least, when she said that Jess leaving wasn't voluntary. Well, that just meant that she had to take care of it herself, didn't it? (RC fill)


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the original canon nor am I making any profit from writing this piece. All works are accredited to their original authors, performers, and producers while this piece is mine. No copyright infringement is intended. I acknowledge that all views and opinions expressed herein are merely my interpretations of the characters and situations found within the original canon and may not reflect the views and opinions of the original author(s), producer(s), and/or other people.

 **Warnings:** This story may contain material that is not suitable for all audiences and may offend some readers. In particular, this piece references a kidnapped romantic partner. Please utilize understanding of personal sensitivities before and while reading.

 **Author's Note(s):** So, I would just like to say that I really don't see a sisterly relation between Trish & Jessica, and every time they actually use the word "sister" to describe themselves I have _Rent_ flashbacks.

 **Project Note:** This was previously posted in a collection of pieces, due to time constraints. It is reposted on its own after being reviewed and formatting updated.

 **Challenge Information:**  
 **Day/Fic** : 11  
 **Representation(s)** : Jessica Jones/Trish Walker; Same Sex Ship of Bisexual Characters  
 **Word Count** : 508 (Story Only); n/a (Story & Epigraph)

-= LP =-  
Stolen Away  
-= LP =-

Jessica disappeared on a Tuesday.

Trish didn't think to worry at first. Later, that would make her sick to remember. She had thought that Jessica was just out on patrol. For all that Jess protested about stripper names and the gaudiness of costumes, Trish knew that she wanted to do good, to prove wrong everyone who had ever tried to tell her that her potential ended in that car wreck. Or maybe to prove Trish right about Jess being a hero. Either way, Trish didn't think to worry that first night.

The next morning, when Jess still wasn't home, was when Trish began to worry. Jess had never not come home. Even when they argued-because what couple didn't argue? Being famous or empowered wouldn't change _that_ -Jessica had always made sure that Trish saw her, that Trish knew she wasn't just being tossed aside or abandoned. That was their promise to each other: they would always be there for the other, even if the relationship thing didn't work out.

When Jess still wasn't home that evening, Trish knew something was wrong. Jess wasn't answering her cell. The news had nothing, but a lot of things slipped by the news in a city as big as New York. The hospitals had no one matching her description but all had agreed to keep her information on hand should that change. Their bed was too big that night and Trish couldn't bring herself to face it.

She spent the night sitting on their couch staring at a phone that never rang instead.

Jessica didn't pick up the next day either or the one after. Trish debated involving the police. At what point did one report their vigilante girlfriend missing? Would involving the authorities bring back the attention of those pushy bastards in the cheap suits? What if the paparazzi got a hold of the information? Would that help or hinder whatever situation Jess was in?

The call went straight to voicemail on the fifth day.

Trish put out a request to the network of powered people that Jess denied setting up or being a part of. She was met with distrust but that wasn't anything she was not expecting. There were people who would gladly use them for their own ends and secrecy provided more a shield than non-powered people tended to realize. It took a full two weeks to set up a meeting with someone.

That the man was a telepath did not bother Trish, even when he made the stipulation of using his ability to vet her. Jess' phone hadn't been answered in nearly three weeks and the GPS had been turned off. Trish knew something had to be wrong, because this wasn't like Jess. Jess didn't break promises like this, wouldn't just leave Trish without word or undefended. Jess didn't just leave.

Someone had to have taken her.

Someone had to be keeping her from returning.

Jessica had saved her in more ways than one since coming into her life.

It was time to return the favor.

-= LP =-  
An Ending  
 _This story is part of the Hearts Away series_  
-= LP =-


End file.
